Child restraint systems for motor vehicles are well known in a diversity of shapes and designs for both child and infant use. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,791 to Bryans et al, a child restraint system is shown which includes a bolster adapted to be supported on a vehicle seat cushion and a child seat adapted to be supported either on the bolster or directly on the seat cushion without the bolster. According to this design, the child seat itself provides only a single seating position. That is, it provides no means for propping the child seat to a reclined position. In addition, this child restraint system provides no impact shield associated with the child seat. That is, it provides no fixture in front of the child or infant occupying the child seat.
A child car seat is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,962 to Meeker, which car seat provides a padded arm rest comprising a bar which extends laterally across the front of a child occupying the car seat. Also shown is a prop, a stand pivotably mounted to the bottom rearward area of the the seat. The devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,986 to Ragsdale and U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,694 to Roberts et al. each is designed for use in only one position. The devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,497 to Brilmyer et al. provides a shell which is held by a motor vehicle seat belt. The shell forms a tunnel or channel which receives an occupant sitting either on the vehicle seat itself or on a separate, detached bolster. The Brilmyer et al device appears useful only in a motor vehicle in conjunction with a seat belt. The seating device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,665 to Von Wimmersperg similarly discloses essentially a shell to be held by a vehicle seat belt over and in front of a child occupant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,934 to Farrell, Jr. et al discloses a child seating apparatus comprising an outer shell usable in either of two different positions to form either a reclining seat for an infant or an upright seat for a toddler or small child. Farrell, Jr. et al disclose a bolster to raise the height of the outer shell when used in the toddler mode. Also for the toddler mode, a shield is disclosed to cooperate with the shell to encircle the toddler's body. A two-part safety seat for a child is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,591 to Mauron. A first part defines a seating surface and at least a rear part of the side walls. The second part comprises a band or front wall and at least a front portion of the side walls. The two parts are interlocked together to encircle the child occupant.
Several child safety seats are known which incorporate a seating unit fixed to a tubular metal frame. Typically, the seating unit is mounted to the frame in such manner as to allow adjustment of the seat to one of several reclining positions. Such tubular frames are bulky and present risk of injury by pinching fingers, hands, etc. of the infant or child occupant. Exemplary such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,877 to Ettridge; U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,612 to Meeker; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,755 to McDonald et al.